fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Xia: Space Shuttle Members
Xia: Space Shuttle members in the event of the Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion that killed approxiamely 75 members. It was the fateful tragedy of the Zemo's eyes where they can not believe their eyes to see what the possibilities in which they believe the true meaningfulness of the death for the purpose of the young team. They question themselves that if the Xiamen died and the existence of the Zemo might not last more than years and still are not sure. They look at their three members--Taky, Civet, and Lavendar who are short-term members of the Xia and associates of the Zemo. Unknownest to the Zemo, there are some complicated things come about to happen in several minutes. Zanderlot is the major key player who is selected by the mystery unknown before she died along with those members of the Xia being aboard on the space shuttle launcher that is exploded. The mystery unknown finally reveals himself--M'Kaar--the secret gatherer of the lawfully alien magic-used society has no name. He explains that he does not know whether he chose the right or wrong key players in the future. He is the reason who he picked her before them all. He chose Zanderlot because of the future and deadly powers and alien. Zanderlot considered her actions to make things happen before that happenstance happened. She chose Nido because she is aware of his powers and has been working with Nido and used the powers with Nido being effective before. She got Nido in the mystery place. Nido looks surprised and she told him there is no explanation. She also told Nido to keep their teamwork with powers that would need the works of more powers than they did. Nido confused by this and tried to remember. M'kaar told Nido not to try to remember any of it because it would have been stopped any seconds. Nido willingly listened to M'kaar and followed Zanderlot's order. M'Kaar explained if all these humans in this space will die for good and mutants, aliens, and others can survive these effects with your powers. He informed them that he has alien magic power to stop the happenstance and decided to choose Zanderlot and then Zanderlot chose Nido. They decided to do it. Successfully, they did it well in an order to save all these members of the Xia. However, they are not aware of that Chantel fought all these struggles with his awareness that he may die as if he believed that he is merely human. Seemingly, something happened to him is whether his humanity has ben mutated in the combined powers of Zanderlot, Nido, and M'Kaar or his powers saved himself from the powers of Zanderlot, Nido, and M'Kaar, either way. The Membership List: 1. Andros, Kaley 2. Angel 3. Autumn 4. Beryllium 5. Blue Bobolinks 6. Bo 7. Chantel 8. Cinox 9. Ckeed 10. Cleed 11. Confluenza 12. Danize 13. Eritrea 14. Fivestar 15. Ghet 16. Gold Rai 17. Holly 18. I'Leana 19. Jah 20. Janothanosel 21. Jayo 22. Jima, Iwo 23. Koce 24. Kole 25. Koli 26. Lea 27. Loki 28. Lokister 29. M'Kaar 30. M'Karima 31. Meija 32. Mike 33. Miyamoto 34. Myk 35. Nevy 36. Nido 37. Omania 38. Psilocke 39. Psychic 40. Psychoglory 41. Ranaq 42. Reedcat 43. Sandcat 44. Sandlot 45. Sarge 46. Sauga 47. Sauna 48. Scarlet 49. Scarlet Fever 50. Sergeant 51. Shizok 52. Snyder 53. Starboy 54. Stargirl 55. Starrat 56. Ster 57. Sumatra 58. Suncat II 59. Thew 60. Tomcat 61. Tut 62. Uniball 63. Vich 64. Yand 65. Yuletide 66. Z'Nox 67. Zanderlot 68. Zoombanger Category:Team